King and Queen of Tennis
by OTAKUSEIYUU
Summary: They are destined to meet. The King of Tennis. And the Queen of Wimbledon. Sorry I forgot to place the DISCLAIMERS at the start of the stories. But I dont own Prince of Tennis.
1. The Nationals

Summary:::

The **first** time that they met was in the Nationals Finals. She was watching the team of her grandmother. He was watching the game of his rival. The **second** time that they met it was at the Seigaku Party. She was invited by her grandma. He was invited by his rival Tezuka. **Third** time that they met it was during the Women's Junior High Nationals Finals. She played for her team in Singles 1. He watched the game with some of the members of the men's junior high tennis team. The **fourth** time that they met it was on U-17 camp. She was invited by the coaches to have a surprise match with the first tiers. He was a participant on the camp. **Fifth** time that they met, it was the Graduates Prom of the men's junior high tennis club in Japan. She came as a partner of her friend Fuji. He came to attend the prom as a senior. **Sixth** time that they met it was already the graduation party held at his house. She came because he invited her. He invited her because he is attracted to her. On that night, he confessed to her. Though she is hesitant, at last they were together.

First Time:

"We are now starting Singles One!" The voice echoed thru out the auditorium. "Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Yukimura Seiichi vs Seishun Gakuen, Echizen Ryoma."

"Hmm. So it started already." A black haired lady spoke from a corner of the place.

"We are late." Another red haired lady commented beside her.

"We better sit. We are causing a ruckus in the audience." The other lady said while walking down the aisle of the bleachers. Her waist length black violet hair swaying as the air gently fanned them while her eyes are fixated on the games ahead.

"Guess we need to huh." Another brown haired lady commented as she followed the black haired teen.

As they made their way to their seats near the front row, almost all eyes were fixated to them. _Just who the heck are those lovely ladies? _were all the common thoughts as they stare at the group.

"Atobe, look." Oshitari told their captain and nodded towards the seat where the ladies are seated. "I just saw them today"

"Who are they?" Mukahi asked, looking in the direction as well.

"Ore – sama don't care." Atobe shrugged and went back to watching the game but before he turned his gaze away from the group, he accidentally met her eyes. Deep violet meet deep blue. Those deep violet eyes held so many emotions that made him curious. It promised passion, promise and fidelity. _Who are you? _Then those deep violet orbs shifted their gaze.

"You know them Yanagi?" Yagyuu asked as he noticed the crowd murmuring '_they are sooo pretty". _

"Unfortunately no. But I have a feeling that they know someone from Seigaku. They wouldn't be here for a match if they don't someone from the playing teams. And I know that we don't know them." Yanagi explained logically as he stared at the group.

"But they definitely are head turners." Marui commented as he popped a gum while checking the group.

"Kami – sama! They are pretty." Momoshiro whistled as he noticed the group.

"Mysterious" Fuji smiled and everyone from the Seigaku team sweat dropped when they saw that smile. Why not? It is unusual for Fuji to smile _that _way after all.

"So, they did really come even if they are late." Coach Ryuuzaki grinned while eyeing the group.

"_Won set and match by Seigaku's Echizen! 7 games to 2!" _The announcer shouted as the game ended.

"Where are you going KC?" The red haired lady asked as she noticed KC stood from their bleachers.

"Just saying hi to someone I know, Minako." KC replied, her eyes showing mischief in them. Well, she is a kid after all though she might appear serious.

"Let her be Minako. You know her." The black haired teen smiled while watching the retreating back of KC.

"She is in for a surprise, right Aya?" The brown haired teen asked the black haired teen beside her while looking at Coach Ryuuzaki at the bench

"We will know Yuki. She is your sister after all." Aya grinned.

"Hey look! The goddess is walking in our direction." Shishido commented to their group as he saw KC walking away from her team.

"I don't care. Let's go team. I am having a party at my house, who's going?" Atobe stood and turned only to bump into a set of black violet hair.

KC closed her eyes as she felt herself falling. _OMG! I'll hit the floor! _But the impact that she is waiting did not , she felt strong arms around her waist keeping her steady on the ground. And she inhaled that so masculine scent that tickles her nose. Slowly, she opened her eyes just to get face to face with those dark blue orbs. Time seemed to stop for them, the noise in the auditorium fading away. Only each other's presence mattered to the two.

"Eherm!" One single noise from beside them brought the 2 of them back to reality.

"Oops! Sorry." KC backed away from the embrace. "But thanks for helping me." After saying her apologies, KC turned away from her savior and stepped towards Seigaku's team.

"Ore – sama believes that Ore – sama have the right to know the name of the person who had the audacity to bump Ore – sama." Atobe sneered in his oh so confident way.

"Well, I only introduce myself to people worthy to know me." KC retorted and smiled challengingly while looking at the dark blue orbs.

"So you don't know Ore – sama, ahn?" Atobe raised his eyebrow, chin up. "For your information, Ore – sama's name is Ato—"

"Atobe Keigo, right?" KC countered while turning away. "I know you." With that she stepped away from Atobe's group to get near the new champions.

"Just who the heck is she?" Atobe seethed while looking at KC as she stopped a few feet away from the celebrating group.

"Someone is curious huh?" Oshitari teased while everyone from Hyoutei team also looked at KC as she walked away.

KC slowly walked to the new champions of the Men's Junior High Tennis. She stopped a few feet away from them and smiled as she noticed Coach Ryuuzaki was still sitting on the bench with her arms crossed. Then after a few seconds, she went down to the court, behind the old lady.

"You should be happy for them, you know." KC started as she looked at the Seigaku regulars.

"I am happy for them." Coach Ryuuzaki said as she stood and turned to look at KC. "Welcome back KC!" Everyone became silent as they stared at the conversation ahead of them. _So Coach Ryuuzaki knows her!_ Was the common though at the moment. What shocked them all was KC's reply.

"Thanks Obaa – san!" KC beamed as she smiled. "Yes, we are back." And with a gleam in her eyes, the wind suddenly blew hard causing her hair to sway.

"Nani?!" Was the reaction of almost everyone who heard the exchange. _She is Coach Ryuuzaki's granddaughter!_ Fuji opened her eyes revealing his cerulean orbs. Inui dropped his notebook. Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Taka and Kikumaru stopped throwing Echizen in the air. Echizen almost fell. Oishi gapped at them. And Tezuka deeply frowned.


	2. The Party

**Chapter Two::: Second Time**

Two days after the Nationals Competition, all the teams of the Men's Tennis Junior High Division found themselves admiring the lawn of a two story modern styled house located in the southern part of Tokyo. All of their coaches received an invitation from the coach of Seigaku asking them to attend the thanksgiving party of the team. And as such, all of them are gathered here.

The lawn was delicately designed of blue, white and red; the colors of Seishun Gakuen. Tables and chairs were neatly arranged thru out the lawn. The foods are placed on the side near a fountain. Disco lights are attached to the sides of wall and a mini stage was placed near the front door of the house.

"Tezuka, Ore – sama is thankful for the invitation." Atobe said as he shook hands with Tezuka during the party. "Ore – sama must say that this party and this house are pretty well organized and prepared."

"Thank you for coming Atobe." Tezuka nodded after accepting Atobe's hand for a handshake. "It is Coach Ryuuzaki's surprise for the team for winning and this is also one of their houses in Tokyo."

"Ahn. Well, I wouldn't be surprised." Atobe said and looked around. "Anyway, go now. This is your party. Ore – sama can manage to mix in, besides, my team is here as well"

Tezuka nodded his reply and went to greet the other guests that arrived. Atobe, on the other hand, went to join his team on a table located in a corner near the foods. As he sat down, Oshitari motioned for him to look towards the house.

"Guess who are here?" Oshitari asked leaning on their table to get a better look at the entrance. Atobe turned to look and noticed the ladies from the nationals' game are also present, busily bringing the foods from the house to the tables.

"So, they really are Coach Ryuuzaki's grandchildren huh?" Shishido asked, leaning on his chair to study each girl one at a time.

"But that KC is pretty." Oohtori commented while looking at the said girl who was currently placing a dish at the table. Everyone on their table looked at the said lady. She was wearing a light purple empire cut dress that accentuates her body perfectly. Her long hair was held in a bun, a light make up was applied to her face and she was using a white gladiator sandals. She moved with grace, an epitome of Aphrodite living on Earth.

"Really, ahn? But still, Ore – sama cannot forgive her." Atobe seethed. " Saying that Ore – sama is not good enough to know who she is."

"Admit it Atobe. You are starting to like her." Jirou said in between yawns which earned him a glare from the narcissist and a laugh from the other on their table.

"As if I will like her." Atobe snapped and stood to get a drink. _You are the only one who had the guts to say those things to me KC! _

Meanwhile, while KC is arranging the dishes on the table, she almost dropped the plate that she is holding in one hand.

"Careful KC." Yuki went to her rescue as she noticed the plate slipping.

"Gomen Yuki – neechan." KC smiled shyly and resumed fixing the table.

"Nya! Fujiko, stop smiling that way. Its giving everyone creeps." Eiji frowned while slightly reprimanding his best friend. They were seated at their table with some members of the other teams. Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Shiraishi, Chitose and Tachibana glanced at Fuji and noticed him staring at something. They followed his gaze and soon found out that it was _someone_ not _something_.

"What are you planning Fuji?" Yukimura asked as he looked from the lady then back to Fuji.

"Nothing." Fuji's smile was wider. "I just want to get to know her better." Was the tensai's brief reply before standing from the table.

"Hmm. Ecstasy!" Shiraishi commented while all of them observed Fuji as he went to the group of the ladies.

"Hi! Need some help?" Fuji asked as he stopped near KC who was busy placing some garnish on the food tray.

"Oh hi!" Aya greeted back. "Can you hold this for KC?" She held out a plate of garnish for him. "I still need to set the sound system up to start the party."

"Sure, no problem at all." Fuji held the plate and moved closer to KC. "Hi! I'm Fuji. Syusuuke Fuji." He gave him his cutest smile.

"Hi! I'm KC. Krystel Cassandra Ryuuzaki, but you can call me KC." She smiled back to him and together they finished placing the garnish on the table.

_Why the heck am I feeling this way with her talking to someone other than me! _Atobe was beginning to be furious when he sat back to their table and saw that Fuji came to talk to KC. _Wait! I don't even care about her! _

"Hmm. Someone is definitely jealous." Oshitari teased further earning him another glare from their Buchou.


	3. Chapter 3: We're Back

**Chapter Three::: We're Back!**

"Sugoi! I can't believe that the nationals' tournament of the women's division is this huge!" Jirou yelled as he eyed all the people present to watch the finals match.

"It is really crowded." Gakuto added as found the bleachers all packed with people. The entire auditorium was divided into two colors. On their place and on the right side, people wear and hold something with color yellow and blue. On the other side, people are all in red and green. They slowly went to their seats in the VIP section for media people and fellow tennis players near the court at the lower part of the bleachers. There, they meet their other friends/rivals and co players from the other schools. Seishun Gakuen, Rikkai Dai, Shitenhouji, Higa Chu, Rokkaku and the others are present as well.

"Be awed by Ore – sama's presence." Atobe started as they arrived and went to their seats. The other players just shrugged it off, knowing that Atobe will never change.

"Sa, Ryuuzaki – sensei, what teams are playing for this years' finals?" Fuji asked which caught the attention of all the other players nearby. All of them are really curious for the reason why they are here watching the finals match. Well, aside for them being tennis players as well, they are lost as to why they need to watch the FEMALE national's finals game when in fact they are all from the men's division. They are itching to know as well, why and how on earth did their coaches agreed to watch the games. All eyes and ears are waiting for the coach's reply but before she opened her mouth to answer them, the speakers echoed already signaling the start of the games. All attention was now focused on the court as the emcees started their speech.

"The day has finally arrived for the finals match between these two eternal rival schools." The first emcee started. "Who among those two teams do you think will emerge as this year's winners, partner?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I am as excited as everyone here to know the result. This match and rivalry has already extended from generations to generations. In the case of the players for both teams, the rivalry extended beyond tennis courts as well." The second emcee commented while looking at his laptop.

"I heard that both teams prepared drastically for this day. And not just that, both of them really prepared their line ups extensively."

"Yes that's right. I personally witnessed the training of the defending champions, all that I can say is that, these games will definitely be the best championship that Japan will witness and the defending champions are up in shape for the battle"

"Well, that may be right, but don't forget that the contenders today are the reigning champions in the women's division before they were asked to play internationally. But I agree with you that these games will be the best championship that we are going to witness."

"Partner, let's not prolong this introduction anymore. Let's now proceed to introducing the players for each team." The auditorium suddenly closed all the lights. Only the spot light was opened as it focused on the entrance at the side of the people wearing red and green.

"Coming from the northern part of Japan, the defending and reigning champions, St Mary Gakuen!" One by one, the emcees introduced the players of the gakuen.

"They have a very extravagant opening ceremony for just the final match." Akaya commented while he was watching squashed between Yukimura and Yanagi.

"I don't have much information about the two teams." Yanagi said and looked at Inui. "And you?"

"None as well. But this is interesting" Inui replied while scribbling on his notebook.

"Hmm, this is indeed interesting." Yukimura smiled and continued to watch the opening ceremony.

"Obaa – san, you came!" KC smiled and walked towards the spot where Coach Ryuuzaki is seated. She immediately caught the attention of most of the players present to watch the game. While walking, her eyes locked up with Atobe's eyes for a split second. That split second send a little fluttering feeling down in her stomach. Standing in front of Coach Ryuuzaki, KC bent down and placed a kiss on her grandmother's forehead. "I'm happy that you came."

"Of course KC. Besides, you girls are back in top shape." Coach Ryuuzaki smiled knowingly.

"_And now ladies and gentlemen, our contenders: Four times Gold Slam Champions coming from the southern part of Japan"_

"I remember now." Inoue – san gasped as he stared wide eye at KC. "You are -"

"_Sakura Gakuen! With their regulars: Aya, Minako, Yuki, Akane, Hikaru, Chiyo, Hana and KC!"_

The spotlight focused on two places in the audience, one is on the group of girls standing side by side on a corner where the audience is wearing yellow and blue, the other on KC who is standing on the bleachers of the VIP section.

"We are definitely back!" KC turned around with determination on her eyes. Some of the players seated in the VIP section gasped as realization dawned on them.

"Really now?!" "What?!" "Whoa!" was the common reactions from the boys.

"Ah. Ecstacy." Shiraishi commented as he eyed KC seriously.

"She seems strong." Yukimura stared at KC's back.

"Interesting." Fuji added as he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ahn. So that was it." Atobe said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The finals game started a few minutes afterwards with KC playing in the Singles One post. The Sakura Gakuen players showed to everyone that they really are Japan's number one women's tennis team. Each of their games only lasted for approximately 20mins only.

When it was time for the Singles One game, the entire auditorium is at their nerves already. It was already evident that Sakura Gakuen is the winner but all games must be played; and this last game is a match between eternal rivals. Both players are current members of the student council of their schools, writers in their school papers, and members of top students in their respective prefectures.

During the match, KC used some of the moves from the strong players of the men's division, earning her an amused looks from their owners. She finished the game elegantly at 13:45minutes sharp without using her specialty moves. Her game marked the end of the National's Match for the women's division that year.

_Is she really mocking me? Using my specialty moves in front of my eyes. And she does is elegantly as well. She is enjoying it and she moves smoothly. _Atobe thought as he stared at KC from the bleachers, his frown not giving away any signs of what he is thinking at the moment or even what he is feeling towards KC as she smiled. His frown only getting deeper when he noticed that Fuji was already beside KC congratulating the new winners and KC smiling back at him sweetly. _What is going on between the two of them?_

"Everything fine Atobe?" Oshitari asked as he noticed that their buchou was suddenly quiet.

"Ore – sama is definitely fine. Let's go." Atobe stood and started walking away from the courts. Oshitari looked on the court to check what made his friend angry and saw that KC was talking with Fuji. He followed his teammates away from the court but looked back one last time to check and saw that KC was looking in their direction, sadness and hurt evident in her eyes. _Hmm. This is romantic._


	4. Chapter 4: U - 17

**Chapter Four : U – 17 Camp**

_Due to disturbing an ongoing match, Echizen Ryoma is hereby being ordered to leave the camp! _The coaches of the camp announced from their office overlooking the tennis courts.

"Eh!" "No!" "Ochibi!" Almost all of the junior tennis players reacted when they heard the announcement.

"Che" Ryoma went to the side and went to get his things when he stopped upon hearing a voice calling out to the coaches.

"I believe, _WE_ are the ones who have the rights to expel players from this camp!" Came a voice from the entrance of the facility. When they turned to look at the owner of the voice, they saw that Sakura Gakuen's buchou was standing there proud and tall with her other teammates behind her with serious expressions on their faces.

"They are here." The junior tennis players gasp as they saw them again.

"Ohhhh. When did you girls arrive?" Saitou – sensei asked as he gazed at the ladies one by one with amusement in his eyes.

"Is that important Sensei?" Aya asked back seriously, emitting dark aura around her that the men's tennis players have felt.

"Hmm. You are still the same old Aya that I know." Saitou – sensei smiled back.

"Now now," Minako started, "No one leaves the camp unless we say so."

"Rules are rules ladies." Kurobe – sensei reminded with seriousness.

"And we are the rules in here Sensei, or have you forgotten that fact?" Yuki asked back challenging the two senseis. All the other players stared back at the encounter and are anxiously waiting for the decision of the coaches.

"Hmm. Guess we don't have any other choice then. Besides, we still want to have our jobs." Saitou – sensei laughed.

"Echizen Ryoma!" KC called out to the boy who passed by them going to the gate of the facility. "When we said no one leaves the camp, we mean NO ONE leaves the camp." She added, emphasizing on every word that she utters.

"Che."

"Let's start the match shall we?" KC asked as she stepped down to the courts facing Byoudin. "I hope you don't mind if I will be your opponent today."

"Hmp! Another royalty! I will teach you a lesson that you'll never forget!" Byoudin replied, walking to the service line getting ready for his service game.

"Won't you be stopping her? She might get hurt like Tokugawa." Kikumaru voiced the question of all the other players present as he turned around to face KC's friends.

"Nothing to worry about Kikumaru – kun." Aya smiled to comfort the doubles acrobat of Seigaku.

"She is not a whimpy kid." Minako added.

"She is the strongest among our group. And we know that she will make it." Yuki commented while looking at KC proudly.

_Better be alright KC! _Atobe thought to himself while gazing intently at KC as they started the game. His eyes devoid of any emotion but Oshitari noticed how Atobe gazed at her and knew that something is definitely troubling their buchou.

"She will be alright Atobe." Oshitari commented earning a raised eyebrow from their buchou. "It's obvious that you are worried about her." Atobe just shrugged and went back to watch the match.

KC's and Byoudin's match finished with her winning the game smoothly at 6 – 0. Everyone who witnessed the game could not believe that a petite young lady like KC was able to defeat Byoudin effortlessly. Once the game ended, the first stringers were called in an emergency meeting by the chairman and the junior high tennis team went back to their rooms to rest for the day. Except for one who opted to cool down at the in house gym.

"How can I help?" KC asked as she opened her eyes. There standing in the doorway were the players from Hyotei.

"We are just here to train." Oshitari answered for the team as he strolled to where the thread mill is.

"By the way, congrats KC for winning the match." Choutaro smiled as he started to warm up as well.

"You're welcome." KC smiled back. "I'll be going now. I'm done with my routine. The gym is all yours." She went to get her things near a bench where Atobe is currently seating. She placed her things properly in her bag and stood to leave the place when they heard a loud clash from their end. The other Hyoutei members rushed to her side while Atobe observed from the bench.

"Are you alright?" "Is something wrong?" The team asked in unison. Curiously, Atobe used his insight to check what is wrong with her.

"Nah. I'm fine." KC smiled to them reassuringly. "My bag just slipped from my hand." She tried to pick her things again but a hand held her wrist in position.

"No one can deceive Ore – sama." Atobe seethed and held KC's hand, which made KC frown and Oshitari smirk. "You have injured your wrist haven't you?"

"Hmm. It seems that you have used your insight on me, Atobe Keigo." KC stared at the boy straight to the eyes. Deep blue orbs meeting deep violet again. The entire team was silently watching the exchange but Oshitari can't help but smile at the sight. Both of their heart beats are racing but no one showed it to the other. KC slowly pulled her hand free from Atobe's grip and smiled sweetly. "I'm really fine Atobe. There is no harm done. I just need to rest this for some time."

Atobe frowned at her and picked her bag. "Then let Ore – sama see you to your room." He said and turned around leaving a dumfounded team staring at his back; and a smiling lady that proceeds to follow him.

_Just what the heck happened? _Was the common silent reactions from the Hyoutei players. Never have they seen their buchou carry someone else's bag and walk a lady home.

_Hmm. Interesting. I'm curious as to where this might lead to. _ Oshitari smiled and went back to his exercise. "Hey, back to work out now." He reminded the team.

KC followed Atobe silently while admiring him from the back. She would not admit it openly but this guy had already gotten her attention. The moment that they bumped into each other during the men's finals, he was already a constant image on her mind. When she saw him at the party of her grandmother, she willed all her might not to blush and to act normally in front of them. During the women's finals, she used his special moves not to annoy him but to show him that she is starting to like him but he immediately left after the game with his team leaving her quite sad. Now, being this near to him, she willed all the gods that he won't be able to hear her racing heart beats.

"Weren't you told that staring at a person is bad?" Atobe suddenly asked as he put down her things in front of her door and faced her.

KC raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "I wasn't." She lied and went to open the door. "Wanna go inside? I have tea." She offered and went ahead of him inside.

"No. I have training to do." He declined and carried the bag inside then once the bag is settled in, he turned to leave.

"Atobe," KC called to him and stood in front of him when he stepped outside. He turned and faced her, a frown gracing his face. "Thanks for today _Keigo._" She uttered his name in a whisper and tip toed to kiss him on the cheeks. After kissing him, she closed the door and leaned on to it, her heart still racing from what she did however she did not see the small smile that came to Atobe's lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Ball

**Chapter Five: Valetine's Ball**

KC checked her reflection in her long mirror. Today is the day that she will be putting their plan in action. They? Yes it's _they, _her and Fuji. She and her team are actually not part of the program today; but because it seems that everyone in her team had acquired a partner from the men's team, they were extended an invitation from the chairman of the men's tennis tournament. She checked for the nth time that day her looks. Her hair held into a bun by a white gold silver head dress. She wears a light purple silk gown in a haltered cut with a low back design, her dress being accentuated by small Swarovski crystals. Her footwear is a glass closed shoe with a 3inch heels. Her neck and ears are adored by an amethyst set of jewelry. And as a finale, her face is adorned by a light make up.

"KC, he's here." Her sister Yuki said when she entered her room. "Wow! You look like a princess in your dress Sis." Yuki commented when she checked her out.

"Oh come on nee – chan! As if you're not stunning in your dress as well." KC picked her pouch and headed out of the door passing her sister. "Got to go. Someone is waiting for me already. See you later."

"Hey! Still pretty as ever." Fuji greeted her once she stepped out of the door. "Ready for tonight?" He asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah." KC nodded and took Fuji's extended hand. "You look handsome as well. Are you sure that you're up to this?"

"Yup. Let's go. Nee – chan is waiting in the car with Yuuta."

The gymnasium of Hyotei Gakuen was decorated with red, pink and white motifs. Some heart shaped decors hang from each side of the gym. And slowly, some guests are starting to arrive at the venue. Today is the day that the men's junior high tennis team will have their Valentine's ball for that year. They were given the liberty to bring a partner.

"Sugoi! I'm excited for this!" Jirou smiled as he overlooked the venue from a table near the make shift stage.

"Wow. This is the only time that I saw Jirou – senpai this awake." Wakashi commented as they saw the usually sleeping volleyist this awake. Jirou pouted upon hearing this causing the whole team to laugh.

"We're here." Fuji announced as their car stopped in front of the gym. He slipped out first then offered his hand to KC. "Let's go?" He asked once they were out of the car.

"Yes. Let's go." KC held to his arm as they walked inside placing her most sincere smile as they entered the building.

Shishido was the first who noticed Fuji and KC arrived. "Hey, looks like something is happening between them already."

Atobe and the others turned their attention to the new comer and Atobe immediately frowned when he saw them. Oshitari turned to their buchou once he saw the couple arrive and noticed the frown on Atobe's face.

"Why don't you clarify things with her so that you're not confused?" Oshitari whispered to Atobe.

"What are you pointing at Oshitari?" Atobe asked as he crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair trying to look composed despite of the turmoil that he is feeling.

"Come on Atobe." Oshitari also leaned on his chair as he started. "I can clearly see that you are getting irritated looking at them together."

"Who is getting irritated at seeing who?" Gakuto asked as he overheard the conversation. This caused their whole team to look at Oshitari and Atobe, waiting for their reply. Atobe just remained silent while Oshitari smirked.

_I guess I would need to do something about this._ Oshitari thought as he looked from his friend then to the table where the couple is seated.

Throughout the ball, KC and Fuji were together. They danced to almost every song and went around greeting their acquaintances together. Almost everyone is already thinking that they are going out together and they did not deny or affirm the speculations about them. Atobe is aware of this all and choose to just stay at their table brooding and making himself drunk with the cocktail. He doesn't know why he is so affected by the fact that KC is with Fuji and seems to be enjoying his company. Their team noticed this and chooses to just be quiet and let their buchou handle it. Oshitari, being the good friend that he is, decides to jump into action already.

Later that night, Oshitari approached the duo. "Hope you don't mind if I talk to your partner first KC. I would just like to ask for his opinion on some things." He asked while draping an arm around Fuji's shoulder.

KC stared at Fuji straight in the eyes before nodding. "Sure, no problem. I'll just be at the garden for fresh air." She smiled then went out into the night.

Once KC was out of hearing range, Oshitari pulled his arm down and faced Fuji. "Now I want an honest answer." Oshitari started. "What's on between you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked, keeping his smile on place. He already has an idea as to where this is getting to.

"Don't play dumb on me Fuji. I know that you have an idea as to what I am talking about." Oshitari countered while he turned to where KC just went out. Fuji just smiled knowingly at him and shrugged while he followed Oshitari's gaze.

KC walked out to the garden with her head hung low. This is starting to be awful. She's already tired of wearing that smile and acting like she is happy. All of the guests have already commented one way or the other about her and Fuji's hidden affair but the person that she wants to see any reaction from is as stoic as ice.

"He is the worst!" KC grunted when she turned on a corner and leaned on the wall, her tears threatening to fall already.

"Had a fight with Fuji?" a voice asked from the shadows ahead of KC. She frowned. She knows that voice all too much. "A while ago you are smiling with him, and then now you're out here almost ready to cry." The person walked to her and placed his hands on either side of her head, perfectly capturing her.

"Atobe." She called out to him, her voice full of anguish. She can feel his warmth and she can feel his breathing near her ears but she refused to look up, afraid that her eyes might betray her true feelings toward the captain.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" He asked brokenly while one of his hands tilted her face so that they can converse face to face.

"Gomen Keigo." She whispered, their nose almost touching and their lips only inches apart. Atobe cannot hold himself any longer when he heard his name out of her lips. He dipped his head and kissed her lightly at first. KC was shocked for a second then started to respond to the kiss and she snaked her hand around his neck successfully pulling him down. The kiss was gentle at first then it turned to a passionate one.


End file.
